


Forced Hand

by Windstorms



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Established Relationship, Frottage, Living Together, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windstorms/pseuds/Windstorms
Summary: Jensen wanted to watch.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	Forced Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SMPC on LJ.

It had been a long, grueling evening spent doing retakes of Dean getting his ass kicked in a fight scene. Jensen had been thrown into a wall over and over, and he swore Bob was smirking every time he yelled cut and then said they’d have to go again. The lighting was off or Jensen was slightly out of frame, or the demon extra of the week wasn’t acting menacing enough while he pretended to beat Dean into a pulp. Jensen would have a few bruises tomorrow that would prove otherwise. He should’ve let his stunt double stand in for him, but he liked doing his own stunts whenever he could. 

It was late by the time his driver dropped him off at home. The house was dark. Jensen sighed as he let himself in the front door, feeling a little disappointed. Jared had probably gone to bed a couple hours ago. Jensen fumbled around in the dark until he found the light switch. Next he toed his shoes off. He pulled off his jacket and tossed his keys on the hallway table. Jensen was tired and sore, and all he wanted to do was have a stiff drink before he headed upstairs and went to bed himself.

He wandered into the living room and ventured straight over to the liquor cabinet. He grabbed one of his favorite bottles of whiskey, not feeling too picky. He poured two fingers into a tumbler, and hesitated before setting the bottle down. After a moment’s consideration he added a third finger. He blamed it on the last few takes making his back sore. The alcohol would help loosen up his already aching muscles. 

It wasn’t often that Jensen got stuck taping long after Jared was finished for the day. Maybe it was Bob’s idea of punishment for the way they’d held up production last week when a quickie in their trailer had resulted in both of them needing a wardrobe change. It wasn’t exactly his fault that Jared had shoved him up against the wall and rutted against him until they’d both come in their jeans. 

They’d been like a couple of teenagers so frantic to get off they couldn’t even bother to get undressed. It hadn’t been like _that_ between them since the early days of their relationship, back when everything was so uncomplicated and new that they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Something had gotten into Jared lately. He was initiating things more frequently, both at home and on set. Jensen was curious what was going on but he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain about anything that resulted in more orgasms.

He wasn’t complaining, but he _was_ curious. Especially since coming home to find Jared had gone to sleep without him was straying from this strange new pattern. He took a sip of whiskey and closed his eyes, appreciating the smooth taste followed by the slight burn as he swallowed. He took a few moments to lock up the house and check on the dogs, and then he grabbed his drink and quietly made his way upstairs.

The house was oddly quiet, and it struck him again how strange the whole evening had been. It was unusual that he and Jared taped at such different times, and the few times it did happen Jared always waited up for him. Tonight, even the dogs were already asleep. There were no dinner leftovers in the fridge, no missed calls or texts on his phone. It really wasn’t like Jared.

Jensen padded down the hallway to their room, drink still in hand. Their bedroom door was open, and Jensen stopped in his tracks at what he saw when he approached the room.

The whole night had been full of rare occurrences.

Rarer still were the occasions he came home to find his boyfriend writhing in their bed starting without him, and Jensen wasn’t entirely sure if he should be turned on or insulted. 

Standing in the doorway listening to Jared’s quickened breathing and half gasps, the decision was quickly made for him as he felt his pulse quicken and areas… lower begin to stir in response.

The bedroom was darkened by shadows; only a sliver of moonlight spilled through the far window, just enough to illuminate Jared in its pale glow. Jared was preoccupied enough that Jensen hadn’t been noticed yet. For the moment he was a voyeur in his own room.

Jensen meant to say something to announce his presence, he really did. But Jared shifted on the bed then, tossing back his head and moaning his pleasure, and the words died in Jensen's throat.

Jensen leaned against the doorjamb and took a moment to appreciate the view instead.

Jared was spread out on the bed like a sinful offering. He was lying on his back, knees bent and legs spread apart as he stroked himself with one hand. His other hand was curled behind his head. His eyes were closed. Jared must be tired, having spent a long day on set himself. His hair was messy, still damp from a shower. He’d thrown on one of Jensen’s shirts before getting into bed. The buttons were undone, revealing Jared's perfectly toned abs. He was wearing a pair of black silk boxers that Jensen had bought him for Christmas.

Jensen’s breath caught in his throat and he almost lost his grip on the glass. Jared rolled his head to gaze at him through barely slitted eyes and asked, voice gone a little breathless, “Enjoying the show, Jensen?”

“You knew I was here.” He felt a twinge of disappointment. 

Jared’s smile gleamed in the moonlight. “I’d have to be way more into it to not have heard you stomping around downstairs.”

“You couldn’t wait for me to get home?” Jensen drawled.

Jared snorted, hand never stopping the slow rhythm he’d set. “Took you long enough to get here. I figured you'd forgotten how to act and were blowing so many takes you might take all night.”

“That only happens when I'm working with you, Jared.”

“You’re such a sweet talker I should leave you with blue balls.”

“I can leave and give you some privacy if you like,” Jensen said, making no effort to move from his spot in the doorway.

“It’s been three days since we did anything.” Jared sounded petulant somehow, even with his hand sliding up and down his dick. Jensen liked it. He wasn’t sure what that said about him, but right now he didn’t care.

“Almost four,” Jensen replied, unbuttoning his shirt as he crossed the room.

It was a shame most of Jared’s clothes already lay discarded on the floor. Jensen sort of wanted to drag this out. 

And that… gave Jensen an idea. Jared started to sit up when Jensen sat on the edge of the bed, and he let his hand fall away from his dick to reach for Jensen.

No. That wouldn’t do at all. “Keep going,” Jensen said, his own voice a little breathless now. “I want to watch you bring yourself off.”

“Nuh uh, not when you’re right here.” Jared took Jensen’s free hand and threaded their fingers together. Jensen set his drink down on the nightstand and leaned across the bed to reach Jared and run his hand over the smooth expanse of Jared’s chest. Jared shivered at his touch. 

Jensen leaned down to greet him properly then, and Jared returned the kiss, fisting his hand in his shirt to insistently tug him closer.

“If you do this for me...” Jensen couldn’t restrain himself from peppering a few teasing kisses along Jared’s jaw. “I’ll do anything you want. That’s fair, hmm?”

Jared tilted his head helpfully to allow Jensen better access. “If I do it myself I won’t need you to do anything for me, fucker.”

“You have a point,” he agreed. It was incredibly flattering to think of his boyfriend returning home from a long day, sprawling across the bed, and pleasuring himself while he thought of Jensen.

“You’re still gonna make me do it, aren’t you?”

“Only if you want to,” Jensen replied. He wasn’t going to force Jared to do anything that would make him uncomfortable. “I’ll make it worth your while.

Jared reached up and cupped his face and dragged him in for another messy kiss. “Okay,” he said when they finally broke apart.

“Yeah?”

Jared nodded, and Jensen smiled at him reassuringly. He leaned down and kissed him again, and as their tongues tangled together he almost forgot what he’d just asked for and had to resist draping himself over Jared’s body and doing a lot more than kissing.

He lost his shirt to Jared’s clever hands before he managed to tear himself away from Jared with some effort. He stood and picked up his drink. Then he turned on the lamp on the nightstand, casting the room in a dim glow. Jared glanced at him warily as Jensen smiled. He backed up without taking his eyes off Jared and sat in the armchair in the corner of the room. 

Jared let out a put upon sigh. “What do you want me to do?”

“Touch yourself like you were before.”

Jared wrapped one hand around the base of his dick and started to jack himself slowly. He was quiet for a moment, and Jensen was just starting to get into it when Jared broke the silence. “You really like this?”

“Very much so. Do you like knowing I’m watching you?”

A drawn out pause followed his question, and Jensen knew what this must be costing him. “Yes.”

They’re quiet for a few moments. Jensen sipped from his drink while Jared continued to jack himself off at a pace that was probably not going to bring him off anytime soon. 

Jensen watched as Jared’s other hand skimmed over his stomach. “Slower,” Jensen said, his own voice coming out rough with desire.

“Always trying to call the shots,” Jared said, but his hand reversed direction to leisurely trail up his chest. Using his thumb and forefinger, he pinched a nipple until it pebbled to hardness. He closed his eyes and bit back a quiet groan.

Jensen had to adjust his own pants at that. “How does that feel?”

“Good. Be better if you did it though.”

Jensen took another drink. “Resorting to flattery isn’t going to work.”

Jared smiled, continuing to loosely fist his cock as his fingers lightly teased a nipple.

Jensen knew what he was thinking.

Exchanging blowjobs in one of their trailers with the door unlocked always made for an exciting afternoon. Then there was the time they’d had sex in the backseat of the Impala long after everyone had left for the day. Jensen still wasn’t able to sit through a scene in that car without smirking.

Jared had surprised him, both with his openness about trying some things and his outright aversion to others. Public sex with the chance of getting caught? Huge turn on. Masturbating for Jensen in the privacy of their own home? Apparently not doing a thing for him.

“This is stupid.” Jared announced, proving Jensen’s theory.

“Are you actually trying to ruin the mood or does it just come naturally to you?”

“I don’t need to do this when you’re _right_ here.”

”Some people enjoy watching each other as part of foreplay, Jared.”

“Perverts like you, maybe. I want more though. I want you.”

An insult and a compliment delivered in the same breath, and Jensen couldn’t have resisted him if he’d tried. He finished his drink in one long swallow and set the glass down on the floor before rising and moving back over to the bed.

Jensen reached down and lifted Jared's hand away from his cock. “My turn now,” he growled. He wrapped his hand around Jared’s length, enjoying the way Jared gasped at a touch that was finally not his own hand. He smirked as he started jerking Jared off at a leisurely pace, knowing it wasn't anything close to enough. Jensen wanted to take his time. Jared looked incredible like this, head tossed back to spill all that glorious hair across the pillow, legs spread wantonly, hips thrusting up to meet Jensen’s hand. He looked like he was still putting on a show, and it was all for Jensen.

“Did you miss me tonight?”

“Maybe a little,” Jared said, a teasing smile playing at his lips. He started to try to sit up, but Jensen stopped him with a hand on his chest. 

“I said it was my turn,” he reminded him, and drug his other hand through Jared’s hair, tugging him up for a thorough exploration of his mouth. Jared went with it willingly, kissing Jensen back and pushing his hips up to thrust into Jensen’s hand at the same time.

Jared panted against his jaw. “More.” Jensen hummed in agreement. This wasn’t enough. Jensen lowered himself until he was lying fully on top of Jared. He pushed their pelvises together, hard, and Jared groaned as their erections touched through two layers of clothing. 

Jensen’s brain short-circuited at the delicious friction. Jared reached down and fumbled Jensen’s pants open. They moaned in unison, trading sloppy open-mouthed kisses as they groped each other through their boxers. Jensen rocked against Jared, keeping up a steady rhythm. Jared gasped at the sensation of their cocks pressing together. 

Jared’s hips rose to meet Jensen’s again and again. Jensen began to thrust in earnest, caught up in the pleasure of it, intent on finding his release. “Wanna fuck you,” Jensen breathed out.

“Wanna feel you inside me. Been thinking about it all night,” Jared stammered.

“Oh fuck,” Jensen growled, turned on even more by the admission. “Fuck.” He thrust against Jared, again and again. Beneath him, Jared moaned deep in his throat. Suddenly, Jared’s hand was between them, then he was wrapping his huge hand around Jensen’s erection and tunneling it against his own. The additional friction was so intense Jensen was incapable of any more speech.

Even Jared was reduced to only gasps as he clenched his fist tighter around their cocks. Jensen ground down against Jared again and again. It felt incredible. Jared bucked beneath him, Jensen’s name falling from his lips just before he stiffened and came hard, sticky wetness spilling between their bodies. Jensen followed him right after, hips still jerking erratically as he rode out his orgasm, his own release adding to the wetness between them.

He collapsed on top of Jared, breathing hard. Jared patted at his hair, his shoulder, his back, as they panted into each other’s sweat-damp skin. 

“Jared,” he said once he’d finally caught his breath. He rolled over so he was on his side of the bed. He hated to ruin the afterglow, but he had to know what all this was really about.

“Mmm?”

“We need to talk about this.”

He felt Jared stir beside him. Jensen could tell he was not following his line of thought so he motioned between them. “This keeps happening, and it’s great and all. But what is bringing all this on?”

Jared looked distinctly uncomfortable and he started to pull away. Jensen reached out and stilled him by putting his hand on his chest. “You can tell me anything, Jared. We’re in this together.”

“That’s just it,” Jared mumbled.

“What is?” Jensen was even more confused than before.

Jared raised his hand and gestured at the room before he dropped it back to the mattress with a thump. “This. You. Us. This house.” 

“Is this about me moving in?” Jensen asked, a sudden feeling of dread creeping over him.

Jared nodded, and avoided looking directly at him. “I want you to stay.”

Jensen had been about to climb out of bed and start looking for the rest of his clothes. He didn’t want to be half naked if they were about to fight. He blinked as Jared’s words sunk in. “Where did you think I was going?”

Jared shrugged. “You could go anywhere. Be with anyone.”

“What?”

“Nobody’s ever stayed.”

“Jared. Jared, look at me.” Jensen waited until Jared met his eyes. It took a few moments but Jared finally did. “You really don’t get it, do you? I’m not leaving you. I love you. With or without all the sex. You’re it for me.” 

Jared let out a sigh. Not exactly the response Jensen was looking for. “I love you, too. You know that. But we almost broke up before you moved in here.”

“We were insecure idiots,” Jensen retorted. “So what, you think a bunch of kinky sex is going to keep me around?”

“It sounds stupid when you put it that way,” Jared admitted.

Jensen wanted to laugh and cry at once. He couldn’t believe there ever was a time he almost lost this. Jared was all he’d ever wanted. “I’m sorry if I made you think that is what I wanted, but it’s not. I just want you however you’ll have me. Just us.”

“Just us,” Jared agreed. He nodded and shifted to kiss Jensen again. Jensen smiled against his mouth.

It felt like a new beginning and a happily ever after all at the same time.


End file.
